Palabras al Viento
by Gaiasole
Summary: Las palabras se las lleva el viento. En Hogwarts esto puede suponer más bien un peligro y más tratandose de una confesión. Terminado.


**PALABRAS AL VIENTO**

POR: EROL

No eh dormido nada. NADA. Estoy más muerto de lo que puede estar Binns, tengo unas ojeras que parecen dos bultos negros parecidos a capas de dementotes. Horroroso.

—¡Estas horrible Draco!

—Buen día a ti también Zabini- dije sentándome junto a él en el desayuno.

—¿Qué te paso Draco? Anoche te fuiste a dormir temprano según tu para reponer energías.

—Las repuse mientras estaba acostado; entonces, viendo el techo me puse a pensar.

—¿En el techo?

—¡No idiota! En Ella, no pienso en otra cosa que no sea ella.

—¡Ah!- asintió Blaise solemne— pues ya que no dormiste tampoco comerás porque es hora de ir a clase.

—¡Señor Malfoy se ve usted horrible!- se apareció de repente Dumbledore en la entrada del gran comedor.

—Si señor- después de todo las gafas de Dumbledore si parecen funcionar.

—OH señor Malfoy me temo que así no podré dejarlo ir a clase.

—¿Qué?

—¡Qué!— pregunto Blaise después de mi ambos sorprendidos claro que mi cara no parecía de sorpresa si no de sueño— ¿Por qué?

—Resulta obvio señor Zabini, el señor Malfoy no ah dormido y así no podrá atender clase. Vaya a dormir señor Malfoy y no se preocupe por las faltas.

—¡Que sueño!- estiro Blaise sus brazos— No eh dormido muy bien últimamente- bostezo.

—No se preocupe señor Zabini, seguro que cuando terminen sus clases podrá dormir. Con permiso.- se retiraba el viejo director— ¡Un momento señor Malfoy!

—"_Ya se arrepintió_"- maldije quedamente— "_Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad_".

—Le recomiendo que vaya a dormir a la colina más alta de nuestros alrededores, hace un clima excelente y le conviene estar cerca de la naturaleza así no habrá peligro de que nadie lo vaya a molestar. Siga mi consejo.- me guiño un ojo mientras se marchaba.

—¿No te iras a ir a dormir al bosque como dijo verdad?

—Blaise soy capaz de irme al mismo infierno con tal de dormir- bostéese y me marche de ahí con mi túnica que bien serviría como almohada.

—¡Cuidado con los insectos!- gritó Blaise.

**: « : « : « : « : « : « : « : « : « : « :**

—¿A quien buscas Hermione?

—¿Yo? No a nadie Harry.

—¿Entonces que haces con los binoculares?

—¿Se vera muy exagerado?- pregunto silenciosamente en la clase de Binns.

—A penas un poco- sonrió Harry— ¿Tu que dices Ron?

—Juro que no fui yo mami…- susurro en sueños Ron mientras sus amigos se echaban a reír.

—"_No esta, no vino a clase es la cuarta de este día_"

—¿Estas enojada por algo Herms?

—No Harry= "_Draco, donde te has metido. Debes haber quedado dormido o aun peor te enfermaste, mi pobre dragón…pero y si se fue con una chica, una nunca sabe Hermione, además el no tiene novia digo tu NO eres su novia, es mas ni su amiga si quiera, solo su eterna enamorada pero el no lo sabe… ni lo sabrá entonces es libre de andar con quien quiera… ¿No? NO_"

—Escuche que Malfoy se escapo con Parkinson y por eso ninguno vino- rieron Lavander y Parvarti que estaban sentadas frente al trío dorado.

—"_ Parkinson! Hay más de mil chicas en este colegio y el escoge a Pansy ¡Teniéndome a mi! Ese maldito hurón necesita lentes y pronto también un sanador_"

Harry miraba a su amiga sorprendido viéndola rayar el pupitre luego de haber terminado de rayar todo el pergamino con su pluma que ya también se iba quedando sin punta.

—"_Haber si no nos cobran_"— pensó Potter.

**: « : « : « : « : « : « : « : « : « : « :**

—¡Maldición!- se levanto Hermione y salio corriendo tirando todo a su paso.

Corrió como nunca había corrido, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos oscuros en ese momento. La siempre perfecta Hermione Granger ahora estaba más bien desalineada con su camisa del uniforme saliendo de ella, su falda ondeando con el viento y sus calcetas junto con sus zapatos ahora algo sucios por escalar lo que pareció ser una colina. La chica corrió hasta encontrarse con un barranco. No tenía no idea como había llegado hasta el, nunca lo había visto y si lo había hecho ahora no lo recordaba.

El agua se ondeaba por debajo del precipicio donde ella estaba levantada, estaba muy lejos de Hogwarts a pesar de que el castillo aun podía apreciarse. Y entonces sintió la necesidad de gritar, de desahogarse. "Eso no se ve bien en una jovencita" Creyó escuchar la voz de su profesora Minerva y del resto del mundo decir que ni su facha y mucho menos el estado en que se encontraba no era el correcto. Gritar tampoco lo era.

—"_¡Al diablo con el mundo! Soy yo la que se siente mal no el mundo_"

—¡Te odio!- grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

—"_Esa voz me suena_"— pensó un rubio entre sueños.

De pronto el gritar representaba cierto alivio en la castaña.

—¡Eres idiota!- se disipo las lagrimas.

—"_No de nuevo sueño con ella toda la noche y otra vez su voz sigue en mi mente ¡Es que ni aquí me puede dejar en paz!_"

—¡Maldito narcisista!

—"_Para ser un sueño se escucha bastante claro, aunque claro que cada que la sueño ella habla diciéndome cosas dulces_"

—¡Rubio desabrido!

—"_Pobre tío al que le estén gritando todo esto_"- se alegro Draco por aquel desdichado— "_Que infantil soy, si solo es un sueño_"- se acomodo más haciéndose un ovillo

—¡Eres lo peor del mundo Draco Malfoy!

—¡Epa!- se sentó el rubio— se va a enterar.

—¡Maldito hurón!

—Lo dice un ratón de biblioteca- observo Draco tras el árbol luego de haberse levantado los gritos se dejaron de escuchar, la muchacha parecía llorar. Hermione, ELLA, el motivo de su falta de sueño estaba llorando.

—¡Odio decir que te amo!

—¿Eh?- se le desencajo el rostro a Draco.

—¡Detesto que estés con Pansy!

—"_Pansy, pero si Pansy se fue hace una semana por que su madre enfermo_"

—¡Y que no te des cuenta que ella usa relleno!

—"_Claro que me eh dado cuenta; bueno, me dijo Blaise_"

—¡Porque nunca me miras!

—"_Que no la miro, me estoy quedando ciego de tanto verla y dice que no la miro_"

—¡Eres un insensible y egoísta!- chillo Hermione.

—"_Es parte de mi encanto, que se le va hacer cariño_"

—¡¿Donde estas Draco?

—"_Esta es mi parte, llega el rubio y gallardo príncipe y se acerca a su damisela_"— sonrió feliz.

Con tan mala suerte para el príncipe que se tropezó con una rama cayendo de golpe seco sobre el pasto con la cara enterrada en él… no todos los príncipes son iguales. Mucho menos el que sea Slytherin.

**: « : « : « : « : « : « : « : « : « : « :**

—¿Eh?- se giro Hermione y como golpe seco las lagrimas pararon de salir de sus ojos posándose en un muchacho sentado viendo hacia el bosque que estaba detrás de ella; obviamente, dándole la espalda aunque se podía apreciar sus brazos abrazando sus piernas.

—¡Te quiero!- grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones hacia el bosque.

—"_Esa voz me suena_"- pensó la castaña entre gimoteos.

Con disimulo Draco empezó a sacudirse toda la tierra que se le había impregnado a la cara. Ya sin ojeras.

—¡Eres una tonta!

—"_¡Es que hasta aquí me tiene que ofender!_"

—¡Maldita suerte!

—"_Seguramente escucho todo lo que dije, ¡Ay madre!_"

—¡Castaña infame!

—"_De quien puede hablar_"- Hermione se acomodo el uniforme.

—¡Eres lo mejor de mi mundo Hermione Granger!

—¡Epa!- salto la castaña.

—¡Maldito ratón de biblioteca!

—"_Hermione, EL, el te halaga ¿Me halaga?_"

—¡Odio decir que te amo!

—¿Eh?- se le desencajo el rostro a Hermione.

—¡Detesto que estés con Potter o con Weasley!- grito aun mas fuerte— ¡Tu lugar es junto a mi!

—"_Draco…"_

—¡Porque nunca me miras!

—"_Que no lo miro, pero si estoy adquiriendo vista de Trelawney de tanto mirarlo_"

—¡Eres una insensible y egoísta!- se levanto sin girarse.

—"_No es verdad…bueno no del todo cierta_"

—¡¿Donde estas Hermione?

—"¡_Que hago_!"

—¡¿Donde estas Hermione?

—¡Aquí!

—Hermione- se giro Draco— ¿Esperas que haga yo todo?- le cuestiono enarcando su rubia ceja.

—¿A que te refieres?- pregunto dudosa.

—Para ser tan lista, carburas lento- se acerco el Slytherin esta vez cerciorándose de que no hubiera ninguna rama— y además jovencita tiene formas muy pocas ortodoxas de declarárseme- se acerco el rubio junto a ella— siempre te me adelantas, aun en esto- la abrazo— pero no en lo que sigue.

Draco se acercó a Hermione lentamente observando las perfectas facciones de la chica. La tomo por el mentón y la hizo levantar su cara para ver los castaños ojos de la chica. Y se besaron. Los dos experimentaron sentimientos nunca antes vividos y un escalofrió los recorrió hasta los huesos. Sus labios jugaban en una danza y sus lenguas se juntaban formando una magnifica armonía.

—Draco- dijo pasados algunos minutos.

—Mmm…- murmuró entretenido en el cuello de Hermione.

—¿Escuchaste todo lo que grite?- pregunto tímida.

—Algo…

—¿Y no estas molesto?

—Hermione, claro que no. Las palabras se las lleva el viento…

**: « : « : « : « : « : « : « : « : « : « :**

—El viento y el eco- dijo Harry mientras todos miraban atentos hacia una colina en Hogwarts.

Las caras de sorpresa era el reflejo en cada uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts y del cuerpo de profesores, Snape estaba transparente, las chicas Slytherin llorando su perdida, Dumbledore divertido, Ron el pobre Ron no había soportado tanto y había caído desmayado en Harry que sonreía contento por Hermione.

—¿Cómo fuiste capaz de mandarlos a declararse justo a esa colina?

—No le veo nada de malo Minerva.

—Eres malo Albus…- entrecerró los ojos la subdirectora.

—Bueno Minerva ahí veces que ahí que darle un empujoncito a esta juventud.

Las palabras se las lleva el viento, frase muy cierta y sabía. Y si era Dumbledore quien la escuchaba…cuidado, mucho cuidado.

**FIN**

**PUBLICADO**: 8 DE AGOSTO DEL 2006

**REEDITADO**: 26 DE MAYO DEL 2011


End file.
